Master of the Crimson
''Master of the Crimson is a story written by Brick Creeper and may not be edited by others!'' Prologue "Eww, Eww, Eww, and double Eww!" Amy shook the slimy blood of her hands and crawled across the the hard ground to shelter. She hid behind a cluster of long, red vines that reminded her of blood veins. She shivered and closed her eyes hoping it was all just a bad dream... Chapter 1 Amy peeked her eyes open and stifled a scream. On the other side of the red vines was a hideous monster. One day it might have been I might beast but know it was something out of a nightmare. It was very tall, covered in pail, bruised skin stretched over its very large frame. The most pronounced and hideous feature was it's face. It's had a hug jaw stretching all the way down to the center of its chest filled with sharp bloody teeth. It turned it's large lifeless yes towered her and growled. Amy did the only thing two things that came to mind, Run, and scream. She dashed out out of the protection of the vines running for a cluster of trees. Climbing hi into the branches she held her breath in until she almost burst trying not to make a sound. After what felt like eternity the face monster gave up and limped away. Taking a deep breath Amy dropped to the ground only to come face to face with yet another hideous creature. Unlike the last one Amy knew exactly what it was... and knew exactly how she felt about it. "SPIDER!!!" Amy screamed. She tried to run but the spider was to fast, with one swipe of its long legs Amy tumbled to the ground. She tried to scream but this time she was so paralyzed with fear she couldn't. Two more spiders joined the first one but stayed at a distance jealous of the first spiders fresh meat but to a fried to fight him for it. The first spider hissed happily than raised it's eye covered head, mandibles wide, hungry for the taste of human flesh. Amy just lay there, unable to move, not even trying to prevent her gruesome fate. Just as the spiders head snapped forward to night her neck everything seemed to go in slow motion. Amy, just realising what was about to happen, screamed and kicked the spider of her. She jumped up and grabbed her sapphire staff from behind her back and realised a burst of blue energy strait into the spiders surprised face. Seeing the first spider dead all the other spiders took the chance and tried to get a good taste of Amy but all suffered the same fate as the first. Seeing their were no more monsters in the area that went dead Amy bolted away trying to escape the accursed land. Spaying a tall hill of flesh like stone Amy quickly ascended to the top dropping to the ground gasping for breath. She put her staff on the ground and started to wring the blood out of her hair. Satisfied that most of it was gone Amy pulled herself up and climbed up to the best point on the hill. Of in the distance she could see the tips of tall mountains covered in health green trees. Sighing with relief Amy starts d to walk down the hill in that direction but was stopped by a ominous growl. She whipped her head around trying to find the source of the growl. To late did she see that the growl did not come from below her but from above her. A creature similar in appearance to a flying insect shot out one slimy tentacle a grabbed Amy by the leg. Pulling sharply the creature nicked Amy to the ground banging her head pretty hard on the rock. She could only watch in dismay as the testicle slowly wrapped around her leg and up torso. Amy tried to grab it with her arms but the creatures second testicle rapped around both her arms and pulled them behind her back. She tried to scream but the second tentacle wrapped around her neck and covered her mouth. The monster grinned seeming to enjoy Amy's terror as it slowly pulled her towered it's large, circular, tooth filled mouth. Amy had never lost a limb before. So having her foot chewed off was a whole new experience. Red and blue stars exploded behind her eyes and her vision started to darken. As much as she wanted to let herself fall into the painless darkness, she couldn't as the consistent pain keeped her at the brink of death. The pain increased as her body was slowly swallowed up into the mouth. She resisted as long as she could but it was no use. She closed her eyes as the monsters mouth closed around her and darkness overtook her. Chapter Two I had no idea where I was... if I was even somewhere. I was suspended in a endless blackness that spread as far as I could see... if I could even see. Out of the corner of my eye I saw I speck of light. I turned to look at it as it grew larger. As the light grew I got a splitting headache that grew worse and worse as the light grew. Suddenly I had a sensation like falling. I fell towered the light at unimaginable speed and then... nothing. I then noticed that a was felling nothing because I was curled into a tight ball with my eyes clenched tight and was holding my breath. Taking a deep breath a relaxed and opened my eyes. I was meet by blinding light so I quickly closed them. Using my hands I groped around beside me but only felt something soft like silk. Cracking my eyes open a smidge I was surprised to see that it was silk. Raising myself up I saw that I was in my room lying on my bed with the window open letting fresh air. As I saw this I heard voices float through the door the half opened door. I slid out of bed and creeped towed the door. There seemed to be a heated discussion going on in the dinning room. "So what are we supposed to do? Just wait while the crimson just slowly creeps up on us?" That was the guide. "Look, she's tried her best, she even went exploring today!" That was the hair stylist, my best friend. "You call building a wood wall, and exploring with silver armor and a Sapphire Staff is her best!?" That was the dryad, "also, how can you support her!?, you now what she's done for us! Or more like not' done!". That was it, I couldn't stand there and have me and my friend insulted. I ran back into May room, closed the door, and slipped my clothes on and ran down into the celler. I walked to the for wall stepped on a hidden pressure plate. The plate activated a hidden door which I stepped through. Once inside I walked to the only piece of furniture in the room, a single gold chest. Inside the chest was were I held all my valuables. A grabbed all the bars of platinum I had. Walking swiftly, I went my anvil, grabbed a hammer, and started working. Soon I had a large, shiny set of platinum armor. A grabbed a few diamonds and hammered those in and made a new staff. Category:Storys